Sweet Dream
by Mina Alone
Summary: "Dors sans crainte Branche, je suis là." Pour tenir les cauchemars à distance, Poppy partage désormais toutes ses nuits avec Branche. ( Réécrite. )
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**_ L'univers de_ Trolls _est la propriété de Mike Mitchell et Walt Dohrn, et je n'ai bien évidemment, rien touché à écrire cette histoire.

**_Pairing :_ **Branche/Poppy

* * *

**\- _Il faut croire au soleil,_**

**_car il reviendra toujours._ -**

( Inconnu )

* * *

**_Première partie._**

_« Dors sans crainte Branche, je suis là.__ »_

**.**

Dans le silence sécurisant de la chambre de Branche, deux petites fleurs de lumière scintillent doucement, éclairant de même le visage serein de Poppy.

Sa tête calée contre le haut du torse nu du Troll assoupi qui, malgré la profondeur d'un sommeil dont il a grandement besoin, la tient fermement enlacée entre ses bras protecteurs, la jeune Reine se repaît paresseusement des battements de cœur qui pulsent à son oreille.

Calmes et réguliers, ils la rassurent quant à la teneur des rêves de son petit ami.

Ce pourquoi depuis qu'ils dorment ensemble, elle a prit l'habitude d'adopter cette position. Tant pour la promiscuité procurée, qu'être certaine d'être alertée d'un cauchemar de Branche, à la seule entente d'une cadence soudainement affolée de son rythme cardiaque.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que l'aube est toutefois bien proche, leurs nudités respectives apportent à leur doux corps-à-corps, une dimension bien plus intime que ce qu'ils ont à nouveau partagés il y a quelques heures de cela.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Deuxième Partie.**_

De par le traumatisme causé par la mort de sa Grand-mère, et de la solitude qu'il s'est imposé en retour, Branche a dû pratiquement tout réapprendre.

En effet, avoir retrouvé ses vraies couleurs n'a été finalement qu'un seul premier pas vers cette redécouverte du bonheur, soigneusement enfoui au plus profond de lui-même.

Il y a beaucoup de choses à expérimenter, et par conséquent, bien plus de travail à accomplir. Plus particulièrement dans sa vie sociale au travers de ses nouvelles interactions auprès des Trolls de son village, que des Bergens.

Après tout, n'est pas à oublier qu'il a tout de même vécu plus de la majeure partie de son existence, à fuir tous contacts amicaux avec les premiers, et craindre une attaque sournoise des deuxièmes.

Raison pour laquelle, il y a encore parfois des entorses verbales aux convenances, qui bien que dîtes en toute naïveté, peuvent cependant heurter les bonnes mœurs*****. Ou que certaines situations permettent un peu trop souvent à ses angoisses d'enfance de refaire surface, et le font invariablement retomber dans ces anciens travers - tels que l'isolement ou la paranoïa.

**.**

Et puis, au milieu de tout cela, il y a également Poppy.

Avec son joli sourire, son altruisme bienveillant, sa joie pétillante, ses conseils, et ses réprimandes. Mais aussi son amour, sa tendresse, ses câlins - que Branche a par ailleurs, rapidement appris à apprécier - ses baisers, et son réconfort.

Tout ce qui fait que Poppy est elle même, et bien plus encore.

**.**

Tout ce qui fait que paradoxalement, Branche se demande encore comment il a pu avoir autant de chance de voir ses sentiments lui être retourné. Non qu'il doute de la sincérité de ceux de Poppy à son égard, mais plutôt de lui-même, malgré ses airs de Troll grognon que rien n'atteint jamais.

Bien-sûr, il ne lui a pas menti quand il lui avait avoué l'aimer, du fond de cette soupière sombre où Chef les avaient fait jeter en vue du futur banquet à venir. A dire vrai, il n'avait rien prémédité, tant il n'avait souhaité que lui redonner le sourire, et lui faire reprendre courage en dépit du danger de mort imminente qui les avaient guetté.

Bien entendu, il adore passer du temps en sa compagnie, ce qui inclue entre autre, sa participation plus ou moins volontaire aux plans abracadabrants que Poppy élabore à longueur de journée, afin d'aider leurs amis dans leurs tracas quotidiens.

Mais, malgré le fait que Branche ait pu se sauver de ses propres ténèbres, il reste toutefois une ombre dans son cœur.

**.**

Grâce à leur nature joyeuse, les Trolls sont rarement sujets aux cauchemars.

Même les enfants ne connaissent que très peu le goût amer et métallique qui reste en bouche après un réveil en sueur au milieu de la nuit, avec le sang battant aux tempes et la respiration haletante.

Durant la seule et unique fois où cela peut toutefois se produire, il y a toujours leurs parents qui accourent à leurs chevet pour les câliner, et leur assurer que tout va bien, qu'il ne s'agit que d'un mauvais rêve. Peu importe au final que leurs petites joues rondes et colorées ruissellent de perles salées, ou que des sanglots apeurés se coincent au fond de leurs gorges tendres, parce que des bras aimants en chassent à jamais les vestiges.

Littéralement entourés d'amour et de réconfort, ces petits Trolls malchanceux peuvent alors se rendormir sans craindre le retour de ce qui les a effrayé, tant ils se sentent de nouveau en sécurité.

**.**

Pour Branche, il en a été autrement.

Du temps de ses premières années de vie, quand sa Grand-mère était encore en vie, il lui était arrivé de faire un mauvais rêve qui l'avait fait hurler avant même d'ouvrir totalement les yeux.

Par la suite, il s'était cependant rendormi dans ses bras, tendrement pelotonné contre elle.

Mais depuis ce jour maudit où son chant innocent avait provoqué la perte définitive de sa douce Mamie, la culpabilité, le deuil et la peine ressentis, avaient peuplé ses nuits d'enfant de cauchemars froids et effrayants. A chaque crépuscule, le petit Branche désormais privé de ses couleurs, était plongé bien malgré lui dans une réalité onirique où il revivait inlassablement la tragédie qui l'avait si cruellement marqué.

Or, lors de ces moments de terreur à l'état pur, il n'y avait plus eu personne pour venir le consoler, sécher ses larmes, et calmer les tremblements de son petit corps gris.

Perdu, seul et effrayé, il n'avait alors plus eu d'autres choix que de se rouler en boule sous ses couvertures, et attendre que l'aurore fasse fuir les ombres.

**.**

Parvenu à l'âge adulte, il reste toutefois encore tapi au plus profond de l'esprit de Branche, un peu de l'enfant tourmenté qu'il a été.

Cette cicatrice qui le démange toujours, et qu'il a également voulu cacher à Poppy, par fierté, par pudeur, et aussi par habitude de devoir se débrouiller par ses propres moyens. Car il n'a jamais réellement cessé de faire des cauchemars, quand bien même connait-il des périodes de répit plus ou moins longues.

Aussi a-t-il simplement apprit à vivre avec leurs souffles glacés sur sa nuque.

**.**

Jusqu'au soir où Poppy lui avait proposé de dormir ensemble pour la première fois.

* * *

***** _Référence à l'épisode_ _4x11_ _de la série "Trolls : En avant la musique !"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Troisième Partie.**_

Après une énième fête du jour qui avait cependant duré tardivement, la jeune Reine lui avait proposé de venir dormir dans son bourgeon. Avec ses joues ayant soudainement rougies de manière adorable, elle avait toutefois précisé qu'il s'était avant tout s'agit de praticité, au vu du fait que l'entrée de son nid douillet était bien plus près que celle de son bunker.

_« Comme ça fait un peu plus d'un mois qu'on est ensemble, _avait-elle doucement ajouté._ Je pensais que toi et moi... On pourrait dormir ensemble. __»_

D'abord surpris, Branche avait lui aussi senti ses joues devenir brûlantes à la perspective de partager une première nuit avec Poppy. Par ailleurs, il en avait même remercié mentalement la pénombre relative qui avait englobé le village, et avait de fait, pu masquer son trouble.

_« Euh, oui, ça serait génial. __» _Lui avait-il répondu en toussotant pour reprendre contenance.

Qui plus était, il l'avait sincèrement pensé, et n'avait donc plus hésité quand il avait tendu la main dans sa direction.

Avec un sourire rassuré, sa petite amie avait glissé sa paume dans la sienne, et ensemble, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le bourgeon souhaité. Le temps pour eux de se préparer, ils s'étaient ensuite glissés sous la couverture du lit de Poppy, où après quelques instants maladroits, ils avaient amorcé un geste l'un vers l'autre pour échanger un baiser tendre et amoureux.

_« Bonne nuit Branche, _avait ensuite souhaité la plus jeune, en se blottissant d'autorité contre son torse.

\- _Bonne nuit Poppy. »_ Lui avait répondu le sous-nommé, après avoir instinctivement refermé ses bras sur le corps souple collé au sien.

En premier lieu, et bien qu'il y était maintenant habitué, le câlin - parce qu'il s'agissait bien de cela - lui avait paru étrange. Pourtant, le parfum de framboise sucrée s'étant dégagé de la chevelure rose qui lui avait agréablement chatouillé le menton, avait été chose des plus familières. Tout comme les formes plus fines qu'il avait senti s'emboîter à merveille aux siennes, ainsi que le souffle bas et régulier qu'il avait entendu s'échouer entre eux.

A bien y réfléchir, la différence avait uniquement résidé dans le fait qu'ils étaient en train de partager un lit à deux.

Aussi, Branche avait clôt les paupières, et sans plus attendre, avait doucement sombré dans les abysses du sommeil.

**.**

Mais au milieu de la nuit, de même qu'au travers le voile de ses songes, Poppy avait soudainement perçu des battements de cœur affolés qui avaient durement cognés à son tympan, ayant produit un son semblable aux grondements sourds et menaçants d'un orage en plein été. Encore perdue entre rêve et réalité, elle avait aussitôt senti Branche s'agiter également contre elle, de même que ses poings s'ouvrir et se refermer sur sa peau de manière spasmodique et désordonnée.

Geste qui l'avait involontairement gardé prisonnière de son étreinte.

_« Non... Pardon..., _avait soudainement gémit son petit ami, dans un murmure rendu rauque par de lourds sanglots qui n'avaient pas tardé à suivre. _Pardon..._

_\- Branche ? _L'avait-elle alors appelé avec une infinie douceur, à cet instant complètement rendue alerte de par la situation présente. _Branche, c'est fini, tout va bien, tout va bien, calme-toi. __»_

Elle avait continué ainsi quelques secondes supplémentaires avant que la crise ne cesse par le réveil brutal du jeune Troll, qui avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait relâché dans la foulée. Le souffle hachuré, et les joues brillantes au clair de lune qui s'était infiltré par une ouverture du bourgeon, il lui avait semblé aussi désorienté qu'apeuré.

**.**

Petite, Poppy avait elle aussi connu cette malheureuse expérience, qui n'avait toutefois jamais récidivé grâce à la bienveillance de son père. Mais elle n'avait pourtant pas souvenir d'avoir un jour ressenti, l'épouvante qui avait émané de Branche avec autant d'intensité.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin du lit, avec ses genoux repliés contre son torse, et son visage enfoui dans ses bras croisés. Dans l'exacte position du jour où il lui avait confié pourquoi il n'avait plus chanté depuis des années*****.

_« Branche ? __» _Avait alors réitéré la jeune Reine, touchée par son désarroi, et coupable de ne pas l'avoir deviné plus tôt.

Mais le dénommé n'avait pas répondu, ayant plutôt cherché à essuyer ses larmes qui avaient toutefois refusé d'arrêter de couler. Par ailleurs, si il avait été sûr de ses mouvements, il aurait déjà cherché à regagner le chemin menant à son bunker, où il aurait eut l'opportunité d'épancher sa peine.

Sans le regard de Poppy posé sur lui.

_« Branche. __»_

Avec milles précautions, le doux murmure s'était accompagné d'une paume chaude et rassurante qui s'était posée sur son épaule. Puis, doucement, tendrement, deux bras avaient suivi, et très vite, le corps tout entier de sa petite amie s'était fondu contre le sien.

_« Tout va bien __Branche. __» _Lui avait-elle ensuite affirmé, d'un ton bas et rassurant.

Tout en ayant caressé son dos de sa main droite, elle avait ensuite embrassé les parties de son visage où elle avait pu avoir accès. Mais surtout, entre deux caresses, et deux baisers, elle lui avait répété tel un mantra, les mêmes mots réconfortants qui lui avaient tant fait défaut :

_« C'était juste un cauchemar. Maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Tout va bien, je suis là._ _»_

**.**

Peu à peu, Branche avait finalement pu parvenir à se calmer, et il n'était alors resté de sa crise de sanglots étouffés, que quelques reniflements et hoquets involontaires.

_« Ça va mieux ? _Lui avait tendrement demandé Poppy, dont il n'avait pas eu la force de quitter les bras.

\- _Oui_, lui avait-il répondu dans un souffle. _J'suis désolé._

**\- **_Ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons, _l'avait gentiment grondé sa petite amie qui, du dos de sa main libre, avait effacé de ses joues les dernières traces encore visibles._ Tu n'as pas à l'être. __»_

En toute honnêteté, Branche n'avait pas été franchement convaincu, mais il n'avait plus eu la force de lutter. Aussi avait-il accepté de refermer les yeux, et de se laisser aller à la tendresse de Poppy.

**.**

Parce qu'elle connaissait Branche sur le bout des doigts, Poppy n'avait toutefois pas été surprise quand le lendemain, elle avait trouvé la place vide à ses côtés.

Seulement, sa nature profonde étant ce qu'elle a toujours été, elle ne lui avait laissé que la journée de répit. Puis le soir venu, elle était venu frapper de son poing fermé la trappe cachant l'entrée de son bunker.

**.**

Sans mot dire, Branche l'avait conduite directement à la cuisine, où il avait prit l'excuse de préparer deux cafés pour lui tourner le dos. Mais Poppy n'avait pu manquer ses épaules basses, et ses yeux ornés de cernes aussi noires qu'avaient été ses cheveux.

Elle ne l'avait pas croisé de la journée, et savait de source sûre - avec l'aide de Smidge, elle avait interrogé pratiquement tout le village dans ce sens - qu'il ne s'était montré à personne. Comme elle l'avait craint, il était effectivement retombé dans ses anciennes habitudes, et durant le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour remonter lui ouvrir, Poppy avait redouté de constater qu'il avait pu de nouveau perdre ses couleurs.

Toutefois consciente qu'il en avait besoin, elle lui avait laissé le temps de tout préparer, et de dresser la table à dessein. Ce pourquoi, elle avait attendu qu'il lui ait servi une tasse fumante d'un breuvage légèrement sucré comme elle l'aimait, avant de lui demander sans ambages, et sans brusquerie :

_« Tu en fais depuis longtemps ? __»_

S'étant assis en face d'elle, Branche avait alors soupiré, tout en ayant remué son propre café :

_«__ Depuis que Mamie est morte. __»_

**.**

L'information n'avait pas été longue à être comprise dans son ensemble, et la réaction de Poppy l'avait donc été en conséquence.

Sans plus rien ajouter, elle s'était simplement levé pour aller s'asseoir sur les genoux de Branche, qu'elle avait par la suite enlacé de toute la force de ses bras fins. Après une première seconde de flottement, ce dernier lui avait rendu son câlin, ayant même enfoui son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

Longtemps, ils étaient demeurés l'un contre l'autre, ayant d'ailleurs oubliés leurs cafés respectifs, qui avaient refroidis sans les attendre.

**.**

A l'heure du coucher, Poppy n'avait pas regagné son bourgeon, mais la chambre de Branche.

A vrai dire, il ne lui avait pas demandé de manière verbale, mais son langage corporel avait parlé pour lui quand il avait fait mine de la raccompagner à la surface. D'autant plus que la jeune Troll n'avait eu aucune envie de le quitter - surtout pas en l'ayant vu si vulnérable.

Aussi avait-elle d'elle-même actionné le mécanisme du plateau faisant office d'ascenseur, ce qui les avait ramenés dans les entrailles du bunker.

**.**

Peut-être parce qu'il avait été rassuré de la présence de Poppy à ses côtés. Ou qu'il avait été moins effrayé à l'idée de lui dévoiler de nouveau ses faiblesses, Branche avait réussi à dormir sans trop d'encombres.

Ce qui avait signifié que cette fois-ci, quand l'ombre d'un énième cauchemar avait toutefois déployé ses griffes au-dessus de lui à une heure noire de la nuit, il ne s'était pas réveillé en sursaut. Non qu'il n'en avait pas ressenti les effets, mais la voix tendre et les gestes rassurants de Poppy l'avait grandement aidé à échapper à leurs emprises.

Et au petit matin, ils s'étaient réveillés tous deux presque en même temps, toujours dans les bras de l'un et l'autre.

**.**

Depuis, ils passent désormais toutes leurs nuits ensemble, soit dans le bourgeon de Poppy, soit dans le bunker de Branche, à la fois par envie mutuelle et par habitude, que pour prévenir tous nouveaux cauchemars.

Car malgré tout, le jeune Troll en est encore la victime, bien que le temps écoulé entre deux nouvelles périodes s'est considérablement allongé.

* * *

***** _Référence au film._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Quatrième Partie.**_

Pour autant, et pour cause principale de leurs jeunes âges et de leurs hormones, ainsi que de leur nouvelle promiscuité, une envie d'une autre nature s'était également, doucement mais sûrement, éveillée.

Si elle était déjà présente avant qu'ils ne prennent le pli de dormir ensemble, cela s'était intensifié par la suite. De la part de Branche, ou de Poppy, leurs baisers étaient devenus un peu plus mutins, leurs caresses un peu plus appuyées, et - d'un accord mutuel - un peu plus aventureuses.

Ce qui les avaient amené à poser timidement des mots dessus, s'étant par la suite mis d'accord pour attendre d'être totalement prêts l'un envers l'autre. Tous deux encore novices, ils n'en étaient pas moins conscients pour autant qu'une fois cette étape franchie, plus aucun retour en arrière n'aurait été possible.

**.**

Et sans jamais l'avoir prémédité, leur première fois avait toutefois eu lieu, à la faveur d'une nuit d'été, aussi douce et chaude que la passion naissante qui avait embrasé leurs reins.

**_Fin... ?_**


End file.
